The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Mobile devices usually contain a small, or at least relatively small, display. However, a need to couple the mobile device to one or more external displays (such as a monitor, portable display monitor, video projector, near eye display or TV) often exists, for instance to watch movies, news or sport, play different games or be in social media by using a bigger screen. Sometimes a need to show content to a plurality of persons exists, and an external display or projector suits well to that kind of activity.